


Admiration

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Rough Sex, dubious use of mist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper...appreciates...the abilites of an Overwatch agent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admiration

“Manx to Lena, you left me behind!” the agent complained through her commlink, darting down another alleyway.

_“Tracer to Liz, sorry luv! You okay?”_

“I’m safe. How’s the objective?”

_“Snug and secure! Get up here and have a look with me!”_

“Roger that, Manx out!”

The alleyway curved around ahead of her and Manx put on a burst of speed to clear it, rifle at the ready. She heard something like a thread snapping. Skidding to a halt she cast her gaze over the alleyway, skimming both sides, but it was still-

Oh, shit.

Black mist poured out of the stonework and rushed towards her like a tsunami, and Manx took off, rifle shoved onto her back as her long dark hair whisked over her shoulder and flew behind her. Another alley appeared around the corner and she dived hurriedly down it, following it with desperate, ragged breaths, pounding heart. With a terrifyingly quiet hiss the smoke followed her, forcing her down another route. The winding stone way opened up into a large, dark corner with other exits, with a three foot drop to get down.

Manx jumped.

Manx was caught.

Something snared her wrists, feet swinging out beneath her awkwardly, body yanked back. The hissing grew louder as she pulled on her restraints, feet skimming the ledge she’d jumped from. She swivelled her head to see the mist rushing towards her. She knew that mist. She’d seen it on the battlefield, and she wasn’t interested in getting acquainted.

But that didn’t seem to matter.

She strained, cold fear tensing her spine and making her eyes well up, and when the smoke finally descended on her, she let out a cry.

The black smog enveloped her from the neck below, rushing past her in a soft, cool rush like a thousand fingers. Dimly she could feel her fingers baring beneath her gloves, and the strange feeling of it touching her bare skin. It whispered across her like a caress, her eyes snapping open as she let out an involuntary moan. There was the tiniest slip of cool wet across her crotch and she kicked out in shock, hearing a small grunt. She froze in her bindings as the black mass sealed around her ankles, pulling up her knees and _fuck, was she naked?!_

Her legs were bare, and Manx hazarded a gaze downward between her legs to see the patch of dark curls that should have been covered by her jumpsuit. Her head whipped around to try and see her surroundings – had she moved? No, no, as the mist dissipated – trailing down her breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks, rolling over her clit and _god,_ that felt so _good_ – she was still in the dim alley, hanging above the drop she’d tried to make.

Wait, it wasn’t dissipating.

It was moving, gathering, forming together, and Manx recoiled in fear as it formed into the tall, brooding figure of Reaper, Talon’s biggest hitter and the one foe she’d hoped never to meet.

“Morning.”

Manx’s throat froze shut and her lips dropped open, nothing more than a whimper leaving her.

“I don’t have much time for this, agent, so let’s make this quick.”

The mist coiled around her body once more, patches rather than the cocoon, as Reaper pulled off his gloves and tossed them aside, his hands large, gripping her thighs as the cool mists played across her skin, teasing the tips of her breasts and stroking over her clit. She let out a soft cry despite herself and bit her lip. The Talon operative moved between her legs, his mask staring directly at her face, and she could almost feel his eyes boring into her.

“You’re a good fighter.”

She could feel the black smoke licking wetly across her clit and a louder, needier sound dropped from her lips as his hands roved her body intently, squeezing and stroking with one palm as the other dropped between his legs and unbuckled his belts. Manx dropped her head back, and a moment later she could feel his lips on her neck, his breath soft on her skin.

“Keen eyes. Good physique. The suit is…appealing.”

Something rubbed against her lower lips and she whined, straining away from him as he sucked at the skin of her neck and gripped both her hips tightly. The mist was still licking her and Manx shuddered in pleasure, her thighs tensing at the press of his cock against her slit.

“But…I like you better without it.”

He slid into her with a sharp snap of his hips and Manx let out a keening cry as he filled her, rocking back against her restraints as Reaper pressed forward and hilted deep into her. A slow burn of ecstasy radiated from where they were joined, the mist patching her skin like splashes of black paint that licked and rubbed until she began to shiver, blood still pumping from her flight, and Reaper was…

The moment he was seated in her his body rolled back and drove forward, his pace hard and rough, ruthlessly stoking the pleasurable burn between her thighs and forcing sharp gasps out of the agent’s body. Manx clenched her teeth to stop them but Reaper grasped her ass for leverage and fucked deep and long, his every thrust rubbing against her sweet spot, and fuck, Manx could already feel her pleasure growing. No, no, no, this was not how she wanted to come, not strung up in an alleyway with an enemy agent buried deep in her and _fuck, god, yes…_

She could hear him gasping behind the mask, his fingers stroking and touching every inch of her he could reach, nails digging into her skin, pushing her knee back to her chest and somehow reaching deeper, and Manx couldn’t stop the next wave of pleasure that washed over her, gripping tightly to the solidified mist for support as the breathy grunts and snarls of the terrifying agent reached her ears. His hips moved with snakelike grace as he took her, and Manx found herself watching, entranced, unable to stifle her noises for much longer as already her orgasm began to rise.

“Don’t…nnnn…fight that,” he growled, leaning down to suck a lovebite into her neck as he groped her. “Let it have you, agent.”

Manx fought it every step of the way, muscles shaking, body tensing, her mouth dropping open to scream out in pleasure as he drove her brutally over the edge and into a toe-curling orgasm that dimmed her vision. The mist was still sucking on her oversensitive skin even as Reaper let out a snarl of his own and twitched. Her eyes widened.

He-

Exploded, almost, coming inside her, and she could feel the strength in his trembling fingers as he gripped her thighs tightly for some form of purchase. The sensation of him…

He pulled out quickly, putting her down on the floor, the smoke swirling around his body and detaching from her with a few more teasing flicks that had her shivering.

“Nice seeing you, agent.”

He disappeared into another alleyway, leaving Manx on the ground, shivering and panting, heat still pulsing in her. She raised a shaking hand to her commlink.

“Manx to Tracer.”

_“Come in Manx.”_

“Lena…umm…get my co-ordinates…I need you. Like…now.”


End file.
